Love, Roses, Pie, and Street Corners
by SecretsAreTooFun
Summary: Well, this isn't yaoi! Sad, I know :  It's kind of how I think Black Star and Kid would react to the kind of characters I like to make for heroines. There are some adult themes and mild language themes in this, and it's also pretty Angsty at parts. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: HIya! Ok, so I know this says Romance/Humor. But it will ALSO contain a lot of Angst in later chapters. And also possibly some adventure. And please don't hurt me, but I"m gonna need some input to help me keep this fic goin. Please reveiw, because if you do, that means I'll be more motivated to write. Again, please! Oh, and if you've read True CHanges, please don't hit me! i'm gonna update soon! I'm just having a bit of writers block for it. So...yeah. This is only my second story, and once again reveiw.**_

_**OH! I know some people will not like Emi. You might think she's a slut or a tramp or mean. Personally I really like her. And she's got a reason for he way she is trust me! so yeah, please reveiw. Sorry this was so long of a note. Just had a lot to say! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary, peaceful day in Death City. And Black Star hated it. It was one of those days where everyone feels lazy and content with their lives. But as we both know, Black Star is never content. He was actually what most would call 'bored'. The school had been closed for repairs, and he was walking to Soul's house. It wasn't even worth putting on a spectacle on his way. (Yes, even Black Star had criteria for his crowd. And these average, run-of-the-mill people certainly didn't meet his standards.)<p>

Black Star's train of thought (he was probably thinking of himself) was interrupted when a taxi cab pulled over to the side of the road a few feet in front of him. The back door opened and a petite girl climbed out, carrying a large back-pack on one shoulder. He did his best not to gape.

Black Star was plenty used to beautiful girls. After all, his own weapon was certainly nothing to sneeze at. But this girl was different. Very different.

She was pretty short. Her head probably only went up to about his shoulder. She was skinny, but not unnaturally so. At very first glance, she wasn't that special. Then he saw how her shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair had a long side bang that fell over part of her eye. It was that chunk of hair that was colored bright pink. It stood out clearly against her light skin, as did those piercing blue eyes. Only one eye, the left one, had a spot of gold in a pool of dark navy. When she turned, he saw she had a small stud at the top of her ear on the right ear but not the left. The silver ball matched both large hoops on either side of her face.

Like I said, Black Star was used to beauty. And this girl wasn't the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had a white scar lining the underside of her left jaw. She wasn't particularly blessed in the breast department either. However, her small bouncy booty certainly made-up for it. Are you getting the picture yet? She wasn't necessarily the best looking girl on the block. It was a different kind of beauty then most people notice, and the way she carried herself was different too. It's hard to explain, but she had an attitude, like she knew something you didn't.

Black Star rushed forward, and quickly grabbed the large duffle-bag out of the back seat of the cab. He hoisted it onto his shoulder with one hand, probably just to show he could. She gave him an appreciative smile before leaning over him to grab another, smaller bag from the back seat. Her hair brushed against his bare shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice.

She pulled back. She looked him over, and Black Star thought it seemed as if she was sizing him up. After a moment, she finally spoke.

"Hi," Her voice was cool and bright, "Do you go to the Academy?"

"Of course!" Black Star bellowed in his usual too-loud voice, "I, Black Star, am the greatest Meister to ever enroll at DWMA!"

The girl raised an eyebrow before she spoke again.

"Really? So, did you decide that or was there a vote? You're a better Meister than Lord Death?"

"That's right!" Black Star cried, pointing at her with his free hand, "You've just met the man who'll surpass God himself! Everyone knows I'm the best assassin in the world! Hahahaha!" He let out one of his signature cackles.

The girl's mouth twisted into a small smirk. A glint came into her eyes.

"So, Great Black Star, how many Akishin souls have you collected?"

"Ohhhh…Well…." Black Star rubbed the back of his neck. It almost seemed that he was nervous. Is that possible for a big star like him?

"Never mind that. How many witches have you killed?" Her voice had a small edge to it.

"None yet. But," Black Star declared quickly, "You can be sure that the amazing Black Star will have created a Death Scythe any day now! Well, once they open the Academy back-up."  
>"Well," She shifted the bag on her shoulder to be more secure, "The next time you do something incredible, give me a call. <em>Then <em>I'll believe you're some kinda _God_." She gave him a sly look.

Black Star was too taken aback to answer. She turned to check the number on the small apartment building in front of her. She nodded.

"In the mean time," She turned her head to look at Black Star, "Wanna help me get this stuff up to my new place? Maybe give me a tour of Death City?" She gave him a coy smile.

Black Star smiled as he said, "YAHOOOOO! Sure! Black Star would love to help you-what's your name?" He suddenly realized he had no idea what this girl's name was.

"Oh, I'm Emi. Newest weapon at the DWMA."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, That was Chapter One! Yay! Thanks for reading!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Yeah, I haven't updated in forever. It's payback because ABSOLUTLEY NO ONE reveiwed chapter one. That hurts. I mean really. Ouch. SO anywho, I can't sleep and I wanna to update. So here's chapter 2, it's a LOT longer. I personally like long chapters, but if you don't YOU CAN TELL ME IN A REVEIW! Come on guys, i KNOW you all aren't dumb! I KNOW you can read! And if you can't, then why the hekle-sticks are you on this site? If you really don't like this story, it's fine. But please tell me how I can make it better! pretty please? **

**Disclaimer: Look...This is hard to say...But here it gose: "I'm SecretsAreTooFun and I'm NOT the owner of Soul Eater". Next week I'm tackleing my addiction to Jolly Ranchers. Oh, and I don't own Cherry Coke either! I like Pepsi.**

* * *

><p>Emi finally stopped on the third landing of the stairwell, Black Star following closely behind. When he dropped the canvas duffle bag, the thud echoed off the concrete walls. He peered over the railing, looking over the side to see some kids from the Academy climbing the stairs two flights below. It wasn't surprising, this apartment building was one of the many that was used as student dorms.<p>

Emi bent over to look through her backpack for her keys, and Black Star didn't really want to tell her they were extruding from the back pockets of her very-short jean cut-offs. Unfortunately for him, she figured it out quickly. Poor guy, he had almost liked the view. You know, if he was that kind of guy.

She slid a small golden key into the lock on the red door in front of her. It was plain, red paint chipping from the surface, exposing the dirty wood beneath. It had the number "3C" painted in black in the middle. This, Emi had said earlier, was her apartment number. 3rd floor, 'C' for the third landing, the landlord had said.

She jiggled the key, which seemed to be sticking in the lock. She finally heard the tell-tale 'click' which signaled victory. She scooped up her bags and pushed open the door to her new home. Black Star gaped.

The apartment opened right up into the small living room, which was painted a bright orange. It was supplied with a huge pea-green sofa, beat-up coffee table, and a T.V. on a small hutch. One wall was completely covered with old book cases and an antique desk was shoved in the far corner. When you sat at it, you could look out the window and see a view of the whole city.

Off the kitchen was a tiny kitchen, which had black-and-white tile floors, instead of wood like the living room. It had a tiny fake-granite counter-top, hideous pink cabinets, and very old-looking appliances. The look was completed by the mustard-yellow walls. Still, there was a small window over the sink, and it had come with a coffee-maker the old tenant had left behind.

There was a small nook off the kitchen that had a window seat and a tiny dining-table with mix-matched chairs. Its walls were painted the ugliest shade of purple the world had ever seen.

Off the left wall of the living room were three doors. Presumably two bedrooms and one bathroom. Black Star was too scared to look inside.

Emi stared at the apartment with wide eyes. Black Star knew she must be crushed. After all, who would want to live in a place like this, even if the rent was practically nothing? It must be heart-breaking for this girl to have come all this way and be saddled with such a bad-

Emi smiled. It was tiny at first, but it soon grew and grew, continuing until it engulfed her whole face. She ran forward, dropping her bags on the floor, and leapt into the air. She landed in a crumpled mess on the sofa. She laughed and laughed, her hearty giggles filling the new apartment.

"It's perfect!" She cried out, still laughing hysterically.

Black Star grinned, an idea popping into his head. He moved forward quickly, and before she knew what happened, Emi was scooped up into Black Star's arms. It was the kind of carry a groom uses on his bride after they're married. Her head smushed against his chest, her legs resting in the crook of his arm. Black Star quickly left the apartment, stopping right outside the door.

"What are you, stupid or something? Don't you know it's bad luck if a guy doesn't carry you into your new place?"

Emi cocked an eyebrow, looking up at him.

"Is that so?"

"It is!" He exclaimed, "And I bet you didn't know it's extra good luck if the guy carrying you in is the almighty Black Star!" He cackled wildly.

She rolled her eyes and smirked at the blue-haired teen.

"Well, I guess I could use all the luck I can get."

With that Black Star re-entered the apartment, taking confident strides that bounced Emi slightly in his arms. He reached the lumpy couch and plopped down onto it, still not letting go of the girl in his arms.

She ended up sitting on Black Star's lap, both laughing uncontrollably. After the laughter faded, Emi leaned back until her head rested on the couch, her body still elevated on the boys lap. They sat in silence for a while, both lost in thought. I'm not sure exactly what they thought of, but both looked extremely at peace.

After a little bit of comfortable silence, Emi sat up and looked Black Star in the eye. He held her gaze, waiting for her to speak.

"So, Oh-Godly-One, mind helping me with one more thing?"

"And what do you need help with?" Black Star blinked innocently.

"I've got a meeting with a REAL God, Lord Death. And I need you to show me the way," She stated matter-o-factly.

"Of Corse!" Black Star leapt to his feet, ignorant of the girl on his lap, "I, the mighty Black Star, will gladly help you! There is no better guide in all of- Emi, what are you doing down there?"

Emi groaned, staring up grudgingly at the ignorant idiot above.

"Oh, I just thought I should test how soft this wood is, since it's been lived on before," Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh, well don't worry about that now!" He offered her his hand, "We have to get going!"

Emi smirked, and grabbed his hand tightly in her own. With one hard yank, she caught the assassin off balance and pulled him over. I just don't think she expected him to land on her.

Black Star's hands rested on either side of Emi's head, his muscular torso draped over hers. He pushed himself up and looked down at the girl under him. He couldn't help but breathe in the scent of Cherry Coke and vanilla. It was slightly intoxicating.

Emi stared back up at the young man pinning her down. She inhaled the scent of pine and Axe Body Spray. She couldn't help but breathe him in more; that was her favorite Axe scent.

Emi finally broke the silence between them. Her voice was small, and slightly husky.

"Black Star…..Come here…."

He leaned closer, so that he could now feel Emi's hot breath on his cheek.

"Yeah, Emi?" His voice cracked a little, for which he silently cursed himself.

"Could you please…."

"What is it?"

"GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF ME!" She bellowed in his ear.

Black Star immediately leapt to his feet, backing up a few paces. A heat was rising to his cheek where Emi had breathed on it.

"Alright then, let's go," Emi said simply as she stood up.

She strode past Black Star, grabbing his hand as she past. She pulled him towards the door, flicking off the light on her way out.

"Come on, Guide, what're you waiting for? I wanna see Death City!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh I love that ending! Sorry if you didn't like this, but that's too bad! Try telling me about it in a REVEIW and I'll do my utmost to fix it! just so you know, I really hate this rejection thing. It makes Secrets very sad. OH! and by the wayside, Death the Kid will be in the next chapter! things are gonna get interesting! MUWAHAHAHA! forget it, it's no fun when no one's here... *pouts* :( see ya!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just want to thank the first two reveiwers who actually told me what you think of my story! It meant a lot, even though Secrets was dumb and frogot to write down your names so now I don't have them and I'm afraid to spell them wrong! Oh STUPID Secrets! But really, it meant a lot and if you reveiw I Pinky Promise to reply with a PERSONALIZED message! SO do it! Do it nooooooow! Oh, and Kidd's in this one! Yay! Happy dance to all you Kidd fans!**

**Disclaimer: I feel the need to say this...Disclaimed. I think that should cover it!**

**Read on my loverly...Reader-person...:)**

* * *

><p>"So, I think that's all we can do for now. We'll just have to take things slowly Emi, but I promise, we'll find you a weapon! Yup yup yup! That's just what we'll do!" Lord Death took a long sip of his steaming tea cup, and took the chance to survey the girl across from him once more. It still surprised him that this girl was the same one he had read about on the application form. For some reason, there was just something a little unbalanced about her. But, then again, she was pretty asymmetrical, as Kid would put it.<p>

"Thanks Lord Death. I'll be sure to train over the break, you know, so I'm ready when school opens back up."

"Yes, the repairs will probably take a while. I don't know whose idea it was to give those boys an access to Sid's fireworks collection, but Kishin help us if help us if I ever find out!"

Emi snickered into the palm of her hand, still not believing that this cartoony guy was really the Grim Reaper. For some reason she had thought the Grim Reaper would be just a little bit more….grim. Oh well.

She stood up from the table, as did the headmaster. She walked to the door on the other side of the Death Room, but paused. Her hand held onto the handle, and stared down as she spoke.

"Lord Death, if I don't find a partner….I've only ever practiced with my brother….would I be able to Meister myself?" Emi looked up at the god with hopeful eyes.

He stared back at the young woman in front of him, trying his best to decipher that little head of hers. Lord Death prized himself on being able to figure things, people, out. But this girl…she was a riddle he couldn't quite solve. A knot that wouldn't untangle. It felt like an answer was on the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn't grasp it. This troubled the god slightly.

"You're weapon, it's very unique. I believe it would be possible Emi, but it would be difficult. But if you can find a Meister…"

"It's just; you're supposed to always trust your Meister as a Weapon. You have to trust them to not put you in the situation where you have to die for them. And you have to be willing to die for your Meister if they do. I'm not sure if I want that…with someone other than him. It seems like something special, you know? Something almost sacred," Emi couldn't believe she was spilling out all her feelings to this man…god…reaper…whatever!

Lord Death nodded understandingly. Suddenly, he felt as if he had been given another clue to the riddle that was Emi.

"Good night, Emi. See you here again next week."

"Good night Lord Death," And with that, she left the Death Room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Emi took a moment to look around her, noticing the dark night sky out the window. She and the headmaster must have been talking for hours. She leaned against the door, glad that she had told Black Star not to wait for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of light footsteps coming up the spiral staircase. They grew steadily closer, and Emi's heart rate quickened.

"Hello?" She called out to the semi-dark area around her, "Who's there?"

There was no answer, just the continuation of footsteps. Emi's pulse kept up the fast rate until she could hear it in her hears. She speeds towards the stairs, desperate to get out of this spooky school before having a panic attack.

As soon as she rounded the first bend in the stairs, she felt her body slam into something hard and fall backwards onto the steps behind her. She fell hard, and could hear the sound of the other person slamming against the steps as well. She pushed forward until she was sitting on the steps in a hunched position, wondering why everyone at this school seemed so intent on knocking her down. She gazed up as the other person got to their feet.

It was a boy, about her own age. He had a rather refined look about him, from his black suite, to his perfectly kempt ebony hair. Three white stripes spread through half of his hair, making you wonder if they were real or fake. His golden eyes stared at her in a bit of disgust.

Kidd looked down at the girl who had run into him with a feeling of sickness in his stomach. He examined her completely unsymmetrical figure, noting the extra piercings on one ear, the side bang with one pink streak, the eye that was half blue-half golden. For a moment, he had to fight the urge to vomit on the girl before him.

But then, in studying her, he saw something else. He saw the way her eyes managed to twinkle in this darkness; how her small figure held itself confidently when pushing herself up; how even though she stood two steps above him, she was still shorter than him; and how she smiled lightly at him, showing a dimple on each cheek.

"Sorry 'bout that," Emi smiled care-freely at the boy, who was brushing himself off.

"No, no, my fault. So sorry about knocking you over. I just was in a hurry to go see Dad and…" His voiced trailed off as Emi's eyes widened.

"You're the Grim Reaper's son?"

He nodded in response.

"So you're, like, a god?"

"I suppose…" Kidd smirked a little at the description. It wasn't everyday a pretty girl calls you a god, now is it?

"Well, in that case, I really am sorry. Hey, do you go to the Academy?"

"Yes, of course."

"Oh ok! I'm just asking because, well, I'm just going to be starting after the repairs are done. Thought it'd be good to know at least one person in class. You know?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I actually started late too. I got in this fight on the first day…Oh no, it wasn't bad! The guy I fought was so cocky; he didn't even have a chance!" HE laughed at the memory, and was pleased when the girl chuckled a little with him. She had a cool laugh, one that said she wouldn't be laughing if what happened wasn't genuinely funny.

"Well, I kinda hope I don't end up fighting anyone just yet. Not until I get a Meister," She smiled.

"Yeah, having one of those might help," Kidd joked.

"I'm Emi," She stuck out her hand confidently, and he took it. They shook.

"I'm Death the Kidd. But you can just call me Kidd."

"Oh no!" Emi pretended to gasp, "That's not nearly formal enough of a classy god like you! How about 'My Lord Deathliness'?"

Kidd laughed coolly before replying, "Maybe just My Lord? The Deathliness doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Oh alright. The Deathliness will just be implied," Emi smiled at the boy again.

"So, um, I should probably get goin'. Gotta get back home before it gets too dark," Emi said a little shyly.

"Oh, right, of course! Sorry, to have kept you. I should actually head on up, I expect I'm late for my meeting with Father."

"so, I'll see you around?" She said, smiling hopefully.

"Oh, defiantly," He nodded.

And before Death the Kidd could bat an eye, Emi had reached up on her toes and given him a little peck on the right cheek. She blushed pink and hurried past him down the stairs.

She was almost around the bend when Kidd stopped being shocked and called out,

"Wait!"

She looked up at him and smiled slyly.

He tapped his left cheek and said in a small voice,

"Could you kiss the other? For the sake of symmetry?"

Emi smirked at the boy and held back a laugh.

"How 'bout this? I'll make it even the next time I see you?"

And before Kidd could respond, she was gone and her farewell of,

"Bye My Lord!" Echoed in the stairwell around him.

"Good Bye Emi," He muttered, touching the place where she had kissed him lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyguys! WHat did you think of this one? I thought I should give you guys a little bit more romance in this one to make-up for the fact that it tool so long to bring in Kidd! Oh Kidd, he's just so cute! Sorry if you thought there was any OOCness, and if so please tells me so i cans fix it! And how do we tell Secrets fun things about her stories? That's right class! IN A REVEIW! Good job, here's a gold star, now please hit the button!<strong>

**OH! And another eason for you to review! I want suggestions about what weapon you all think would be good for Emii. I would love to see what you come up with, and don't worry, if I pick your suggestion, you will get credit! I thinkk I updated pretty well this time! Anywho, just leave those suggestions in PMs or REviews.**

**Much Love and Always a LIttle Hate (Cuz It's Good For The SKir :P)**

**~Secrets**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Look, I know I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I just want to say something: YOU GUYS ROCK! I mean seriously, thanks so much for the reveiws I've gotten. I worked hard on this chapter. Even though it isn't my favorite one to write, I still hope you like it! Secrets is soooo happyy! Now I've gotten reviews,it only makes me want more! It's an addiction, and you're my supliers. So supply! AS always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *deep breath* I'm SecretsAreTooFun, and I may own a Yoyo, a leather messanger bag, and a pug...but I don't own Soul Eater. I own Emi...but you can borrow her if you ask nicely!**

* * *

><p>"Remind me, why am I doing this?" Emi asked as she locked her apartment door. It had been three days since she first arrived in Death City, but still she didn't feel safe leaving it unlocked.<p>

"Because, when the amazing Black Star asks you to hang out with his, admittedly less amazing, friends, you don't say no. You say yes. It's common sense!" Black Star rolled his eyes at Emi. They had spent every day together since she arrived, but somehow his true awsomeness had failed to sink into her yet.

"And why would I want to meet your friends?" Emi questioned, half joking. Of course, this means she's half serious. Emi would never admit it to her only friend, but she was slightly nervous. After all, besides Kidd and Black Star, she knew no one. Not that she really knew Kidd. She hadn't seen him since they knocked into each other that first night. He had seemed into her, but maybe that's just the way boys acted here. Or maybe he was just looking for a fling. But he had seemed so nice….

"We're here!" Black Star's loud voice interrupted her thoughts. I mean, lets face it. Black Star's voice could interrupt anything or anyone.

Emi snapped out of her daze, looking around at the busy street they had walked to. She had no idea where they were, but it seemed to be another student dorm street. This was just a guessed, based by the many teenagers and small apartments.

Emi looked down at her outfit, suddenly feeling extremely self conscious. What if they thought her jean short-shorts were slutty? What if they thought her crimped hair looked stupid? Or her vintage looking army jacket and white tank were too plain? Wait….why did she even care? After all, she was Emi. And Emi doesn't care what people think. Too much pride, not enough dignity. Yes, there is a difference.

Black Star banged on the wooden front door, yelling out,

"Soul! Open up! I brought her!" Great, just what she needed. Nothing against Black Star, but he was exactly the best person for PR.

After a second, a tall, slouchy teenage boy opened the door. With snow-white hair and blood-red eyes, he looked a little evil. And very cool. Like "I don't give a damn, I'm the best, not that I'd brag about it, 'cause that's not cool" kind of cool.

The boy, who was apparently Soul, gave Emi a once over. Finally, he gave a small nod and said, "Nice."

Black Star nodded proudly. After all, he had discovered Emi. If his friends liked her, even if it wasn't as much as he did, that would be too great for words. Probably because Black Star doesn't know any words big enough to express that emotion. Try inserting incredible, fantastic, fabulishous, ect.

"Soul Eater, this is Emi. She's the great Black Star's newest friend! And Emi, this Soul Eater. He's the great Black Star's best friend. Except for Tsubaki."

"Hey. Cool house."

"Come on in. It's better on the inside."

Pretty awesome, right? Emi and Soul getting along. Black Star thought so.

Emi and Black Star walked in to the house. Emi, unfortunately, was checking out the pictures hung in the hall. And also trying to walk at the same time. I know, I know, not the smartest idea.

A whack of two bodies colliding, a thud as they hit the ground, and a groan. All of this was too familiar for Death the Kid. And so was the girl he was staring at when he got up. Those amber eyes focused on the cute girl, who was pushing herself into a sitting position. Soul looked on with amusement, while Black Star was too distracted with staring at a picture of himself and Soul on the wall.

Amber met navy, and a flash of recognition flashed through the latter. She smirked up at the familiar boy, and said,

"You know, we should really stop meeting like this."

"Well, as long as this encounter goes as well as the last…"Kidd offered her his hand, and she took it.

"I don't see why it wouldn't. After all, I do get the chance to fulfill certain promises," Emi's smirk grew at the hint of a blush creeping onto Kidd's pale cheeks.

"Ahh, so you remember?" He smirked at her, enjoying the banter.

"How could I forget?" And with that, Emi closed the gap between them. She reached up, placing a hand on the boys chin, drawing his face down. She stood on her tippy toes, and pecked him softly on the left cheek.

"Happy now?" She grinned, stepping back.

"It was never about being happy. It was about symmetry."

Black Star gaped at the exchange he had just witnessed. Since when did Emi know Kidd? And why did she just kiss his cheek? A small fire seemed to light itself in his belly as he grabbed Emi's wrist.

"Come on, Em. Everyone else is in here," Black Star sneered at an abashed Kidd as he pulled her past. Soul followed them into the living room, and the Grim Reaper Jr. brought up the rear.

The tiny room was packed with Weapons and Meisters. Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki sat on various couches and chairs. Soul took a seat on a couch next to Tsubaki. Kidd crossed the room, taking a perch on the loveseat, between his weapons. Black Star sat next to Soul, pulling Emi onto his lap. Not that she had a choice, as there were no more seats available in the room.

People went in a circle, introducing themselves. Everyone seemed calm. Soul, Tsubaki and Emi started discussing different missions rumored to become available once the school reopened. Liz and Maka argued over the importance of classes. Patty entertained herself with a loose thread on her shirt. Everything looked fine objectively.

Except, if you look closer, you might notice how Black Star and Kidd were shooting each other daggers across the room. Or how Kidd's jaw twitched every time he glanced at the new girl. Or how Emi wasn't at all oblivious to the looks she got from some certain females in the room. Looks of pain, and regret.

Yes, everything looked fine from far. But really, it was far from good. And steadily getting worse.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOHHHHHH yeah! Secrets pulls out the cliffy! SO, tells me what you thunk about it. Oh! and if anyone has any guesses as to where 'fabulishous' comes from, I shall personally reveiw each of your stories if you get it right! And, I also wanna do something fun with this: Leave comments or PMs saying what cooland unique weapon you think Emi should be. Again, whoever wins will be credited and get personal reviews on each story. As always, love hearing from you, beautiful readers.<strong>

**LotsOfPeace, Be Safe, Keep it real, And Live a Little More each day~**

**Secrets**


End file.
